Letters
by I want Starbucks
Summary: Each chapter will contain one letter. The letter may be sent from a living person to a dead person. From a dead person to a living person. A living person to another living person, or sent from a dead person to another dead person. One new letter will be posted each day. Please review! I really wish I could put this story in all the Genres, so I picked the two most major ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my brand new fanfiction. There will be one new letter each day. Some may be longer, some may be shorter. Depends on the day. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own The Hunger Games in my dreams...**

Dear Peeta,

Thank you for helping me through my death in the 75th Hunger Games. Only a true victor can be so kind and sweet. Such a sweet boy must feel some remorse towards what happened. Please don't, I was addicted to morphling, and had nothing to live for. You had the rebellion and Katniss to live for. They all needed you. I still remember the despriciton of each of your paintings that you described. I still remember the smile on your face when I painted a flower on your cheek. I will never forget the boy who helped me through such a slow death. Thank you.

From yours truly,

Susie

**A/N: I named the district 6 morphling tribute Susie, it just popped into my head. BTW I have a story named Forever. It's from Prim's P.O.V, when she went into the games. Please check it out and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to no one for reviewing :D. Don't worry, I understand it's a new story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hello my name is Suzanne Collins. Fanficitonlover500 does not own The Hunger Games. **

Dear Prim,

I'm so sorry you had to die. It was all my fault. Gale told me to protect the people I love the most. Yet I failed to protect you. I can still see your beautiful sky blue eyes looking into mine. I can still see your beautiful blond hair flowing down your back. I can still see you, Prim. I never got to tell you how I really feel. I never got to say those three little words to you. I love you, Prim. I will love you until the day after forever.

Love Rory

**A/N: Reviews are nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed! I noticed that some of you left suggestions for future letters, and I was really excited about that. Don't be afraid to leave a suggestion. It may be a while until I get around to it, but I will! Thanks to Hilly, Tanya Reyes, and writing1d87 for reviewing.**

***Letter inspired by writing1d87**

**Disclaimer: One day, just maybe one day.**

Dear Katniss,

I'm so sorry about Prim. It's all my fault, I really am sorry. When they told me to make them they didn't say that they would be dropped on Prim, and the other children. I just wish I could have saved her. I'm sorry I left you behind in District 12 alone. I'm sorry I left you alone when you needed me the most. I just couldn't look at you without feeling guilty. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love Gale


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another letter as always promised. Yeah so this one was suggested by someone, and yeah. I'm sorry if it's crappy I'm sooo tired! Anyways on with the letter**

***Letter inspired by writing1d81**

**Disclaimer: Lullaby and goodnight... I don't own that either **

Dear Cato,

I'm sorry you had to die. I only wanted to protect Katniss. I hope you understand. If you never died then you wouldn't be with Clove. I know you love her, everyone does. I hope you two are as happy as Katniss and I. I think about you everyday. Even though we were sworn enemys, and you were trying to kill me, I could still see kindness in you. How would you be able to love if you if there was none. I'm sorry again, you will always be in my memories.

From Peeta

**A/N: Wow that really sucked. I have one more request for a chapter. Then I either make my own, or get more request in the reviews? PLEASE :D! Anyways sorry that sucked, i'm so tired. And before you ask, yes I ship Clato :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No one is reviewing! D; My heart is broken in half. Oh well I still know people are reading this at least... right? Anyways this letter was inspired by the vacation I've been on. Before you read it, take a guess on who it's to and from ;D.**

**Disclaimer: Katniss: Fanfictionlover500 The Hunger Games is not yours to own. Me: IT IS! IT IS! IT IS!**

Dear Finnick,

I was walking along the beach today, holding my hand over my belly. I'm 7 months along now with our son. That's right, it's a boy. I'm going to name him Finnick Jr. In honor of his brave father. But when I was walking along the beach I found an old necklace. When I went to pick it up I started to cry. It was the necklace you gave me when we were just kids. You made it out of sea shells. You put it in a little black box and gave it to me. I remember exactly what you said when you presented it to me. "Mark my words Annie Cresta, one day I will marry you." Little did we both know that we were actually going to get married. I remember when I recieved the news about your death. At first I didn't believe it. I thought it was some cruel joke. Because you promised you would come back. You did though... in a coffin. I sobbed the day I relized it wasn't a joke. I love you Finnick, and I will never love anyone else.

Love Annie

**A/N: Call me a wimp all you want, but I started crying durning this. Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Crap. Sorry for updating so late at night, but I just got back from vacation! Sadness :( Anyways thanks to District 4 tribute (Guest), Tayna Reyes, Minne2910, and .315 for your reviews! And yes Minne I do ship Clato, they are one of my majors shipments!**

***Chapter Inspired by Tayna Reyes.**

**Disclaimer: Me: (sniffs) Haymitch: (slurs) what's wrong sweetheart? Me: i don't own... (one tear rolls down my cheek) THE HUNGER GAMES! (sobs) **

Dear Blight,

I've never been the sappy type, but when it comes to you I become a whole new person. I miss the way you laugh, and the way you were always able to make the worst nightmares ok. When you died in the arena not only did I lose my district partner, but I also lost my best friend. I was never able to bring myself to love anyone after the games. When it came to you though... you made my heart fly. After the games, the only thing that kept me moving was avenging you. The only reason I was part of the rebellion was so I could get my revenge. I love you Blight, and I always will. I could never love anybody else.

Love Johanna

**A/N: Um so yeah there's that. Just in case you didn't know Blight was her District Partner in the 75th Hunger Games. Reviews, gotta love them ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I wasn't able to update last night, because I got this really nasty cut, and there was blood all over my leg, and I almost passed out, and I was all dizzy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm gonna update twice today to make up for yesterday, and still do todays. Again so sorry! Thanks to Distrct 2 Tribute (Guest x2), The Other Katniss Everdeen, Me, and Minnie2910 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by a lot of people (finally doing it)**

***Disclaimer: My leg is bloody, gross, and in pain. I only own the injured leg.**

Dear Rue,

I am so sorry that you had to die. Once I saw the bloody spear hit your wind pipe a part of me died inside. If Katniss couldn't win, I wanted you too. When I saw you get reaped, the only thing that was running through my mind was "that could have been me!". Then I saw you in the tribute parade. You were the most adorale farm girl there. You managed to get a training score of a 7. It shocked me that you got a score that high for a girl your age. I started to believe in you more. I believed that if my sister couldn't win this, you could. Then I saw your interview. Your blue dress made you look so innocent. Your butterfly wings, and your blue bows made you look like the cutest girl in the world. Then came the games. You saved my sisters life. I can never repay you for saving her. Then you helped her blow up the careers supplies. You continued being the brave girl you are. But then came the death. I sobbed when the spear hit you. Katniss sang you the same song she would sing to me. Katniss and I will always love you Rue.

Love Prim

**A/N: I tried to make it longer since so many people wanted that letter to be made. I will post again today, to make up for not posting yesterday! - READ THAT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, this is the second update of the day. I cannot say how sorry I am, about not updating yesterday. Anyways thanks to .315 for reviewing. I didn't expect many reviews since I was updating again after only about three horus of my first chapter being posted. But don't worry, i'll bug you guys at the end of the letter about reviews as always ;D**

***Chapter inspired by gkmoberg1 **

**Disclaimer: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Haven't you learned by now?**

Dear Mrs. Everdeen,

Thank you for being such an amazing doctor to our district. When I saw you trying to help people get out durning the bombings, my heart just got all warm and fuzzy. After I saw you helping, I didn't care if I would live through the bombs or not. I just wanted to help others. So when I saw two little kids screaming for their mom I ran straight over and picked them both up. Though they were kicking and screamig the whole run to the fence, I knew it was one of the only ways to keep them alive. Once we reached the fence I put them both down and had them crawl under. "You're going to be ok." Were the last words I said to them before I ran off to help others. I remember hearing my father screaming at me for not getting to saftey, but I didn't care. I didn't want to live after I saw you helping. I just wanted to help everyone else. Right before I died, the last thing I managed to say was "Thank you". That thank you was for you.

From Madge

**A/N: Reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heeey! I got the new Animal Crossing Game for Nintendo 3DS. WARNING HIGHLY ADDICTIVE! I'm loving it. Thanks to (takes deep breath) Everlark-forever12(x2), .315, Tayna Reyes, Blubberywhalepie, Minnie2190, and District 1 Tribute (Guest) for reviewing! WOW THAT WAS A LOT! I love my reviewers, and I love my follwers, and favoriters, and anyone who reads this story.**

***Chapter inspired byd The Other Katniss Everdeen**

***Disclaimer: ...**

Dear Katniss,

Whenever I talk about you I will always refer to you as "Fire Bitch". I know I had to die so you could go home to Prim, but I had my little brother. My father abused my brother and I. I was always there to protect him when he got hit. Now I can't save him from all the bruises. I constantly worry about him. So since you Cato and I died, could you look after my brother? I don't want anything horrible to happen to him. I know we don't get along, but he is my Prim. If you can't do it for me, do it for him. He is so young and innocent. I still hate you, and I will forever. If you do me this favor though, I may decide to just _dislike_ you forever.

From a Hater, Clove

**A/N: Hehehehe, not all of them have to be nice. I like the idea of Clove having a little brother. Idk why...but I do! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! Hey so yeah this is important. I have a lot of request for letters, like A LOT! I don't want you to stop requesting, in fact I love getting request! But you do have to be paitent if you do request. I will get to it, but I might not get to it right away. Thanks to .315, Hilly, and Everlark-12 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by Everlark-12 (yes it's finally your turn!)**

**Disclaimer: I may not own The Hunger Games, but I own the cupcake Hilly gave me! I also don't own the song I'm reffering to in this chapter!**

Dear Madge,

I hate myself. I always told my brother Rory, to save the ones you love... but I didn't save you. You were my light, you were air, you were my everything. When I met Katniss, I swore I would love no one else. But darling you were the only exception. I went running to your house when the bombs were exploding, after I got my family to saftey. When I found you I yelled your name. You looked at me, and then you looked at the bomb. I saw you cry, and curse at the wind. It made me think of when I was younger I saw my daddy cried and cursed at the wind. Then the bomb landed on the ground near you. I saw you burst into flames. I saw the slow death you suffered. My heart shatter when I relized you were a goner, because you were the only exception. That was the day that I found out that love never last. I relized that we had to find other ways to make it alone. When I met you I stopped loving Katniss. When I saw you die, I swore to myself that I was content with loneliness. Because you were the only exception. You were the only excpetion.

Love forever, Gale

**A/N: Ok it was longer, but it probably sucked :p. Anyways I love that song, just in case it wasn't obvious the song was called "The Only Exception". Reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I'm doing a horrible job at updating, cause well it's 1:30 a.m where I am. But you know, it's summer. I'm going to enjoy it! Ok so I have been wanting to write this letter for a long time. I loved this idea when I saw it so yay! Thanks to DISTRICT 11LONER, .315, and Hilly(x2). What would I do without you guys?**

***Chapter inspired by Blubberywhalepie**

***Disclaimer: #IdonotownTheHungerGames**

Dear Katniss,

Katniss, you were the death me. No, I shouldn't be calling you Katniss. You were known by many different names durning my life. You were "The Girl who voulenteered for her sister", "The Girl on Fire", "Half of the Star Crossed Lovers duo","Tribute", "Murder", "Victor", "Fiance", "Bride", and finally "The Mockingjay". Ah yes, all names I have always hated. You had a fire in you. A fire that could not be put out. No matter how many deaths we had to go through. You always built your way back up. No matter what, please don't join me here in Hell. Because trust me that's where I believe you will go. I hope you enjoy the nightmares I have left behind in that world for you.

From, your dearest, President Snow

**A/N: Ok I will be honest. That was really bad. Well don't blame me :p. I'm so tired so... NIGHT :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow... I posted before midnight O.O. That's new XD. I'm gonna update my other story too tonight, so I guess I wanted an earlier start? Anyways I got over 1,000 views last night. That makes me super happy! So I want to do a special kind of chapter for every 5,000 views I get. P.M. me with your ideas! Sorry for the long authors note. Thank you .315 (x2) for reviewing! **

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by District 8 Tribute (Guest)**

***Disclaimer: No, just no, I'm not even gonna say it.**

Dear Annie,

I will always remember every detail of you. Your shocking emerald green eyes. All 17 of your freckles that dance across your face. Your beauiful, silky brown hair, and the way it flows over your shoulders. I will always remember it all. I sure hope someone in that sad of excuse of a world is looking after you for me. Every time your name is metioned my heart skips a beat. Every time I think of a memory of us together, the tears slip down my face. I miss my beautiful mermaid. Many people thought you were just some crazy loon. But I never saw any of that craziness, I only saw the person I love before those cruel games. I know you may be sad over my death, but you've got to remember that I did it for you and our baby. If my calender is correct you are six months along now. I hope the baby has your beautiful green eyes, and your silky brown hair. Please, get over me. You deserve an amazing, breathing man. You always did deserve better than me. I will love you forever.

Love Finnick

**A/N: -sniff, sniff- I made myself cry. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, before I start this letter, I wanna send someone a shout out. This shout out is to .315. She has a one shot fanfic. called Rue's P.O.V. I think it is very well written, and beautiful. I encourage you all to check it out! Anyways thanks to hisgirlonfire2 and .315 for reviewing! **

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by District 8 Tribute (Guest)**

**Disclaimer: I was acutally talking about this with my dad today. He reads my fanfiction on the occasion, and said that maybe Suzanne Collins will read it and give me the rights to it so I can continue her series. I just laughed at him. - TRUE STORY!**

Dear Rory,

_Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass. A soft green pillow. Lay down your head. And close your sleepy eyes. And when they open. The sun will rise. Here it's safe. And here it's warm. And here the dasies guard, you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. _Those lyrics relate to us in ways we didn't even know. I still remember when I met you in the meadow. We were just kids back then. But I knew that I loved you. You were my best, and only friend. You stood up for me when kids at school called me the "sweet freak". The day you told me you loved me I couldn't be happier. You were there to lend a shoulder to cry on when Katniss went into the games. I still remember running around in the meadow with you. It was my favorite spot in all of District 12. It was the only place where I felt safe. _Deep in the meadow. Hidden far away. A cloak of leaves a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning they'll wash away. Here it's safe. And here it's warm. And here the dasies guard, you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love. _Those lyrics made me think of the night we spent together in the meadow. When you taught me how to dance. But then came the bombs. You yet again saved me from them. I saw the place where I grew up burn. I saw the meadow where I fell in love turn a sickly shade of black. I saw the innocent people slowly burn to death. As I sobbed into your chest, you stay strong. Then we ran along to District 13. Things became busy after that. I wish I wasn't so dumb. I remember when I told you I was going on the mission to help heal the others. I remember you screaming at me. Saying that you couldn't lose me. I promised I wouldn't. I guess I lied. I love you Rory, and I will forever. But I want you to move past me. Sometimes I go to the meadow near my house up here. I usually go with Rue. But today I went alone. I felt the grass between my toes. I felt peaceful for about a moment, before the pain of not having you beside me kicked in. _Here it's safe. And here it's warm. And here the dasies guard, you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. _Here is the place where I love you Rory.

With much love, Prim.

**A/N: WOW THAT WAS LONGER THAN USUAL! Next chapter will be a much requested letter! Reviews! Did you like how I used the song?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I fell asleep. Then I woke back up just now, and I was like SHIT I NEED TO UPDATE! So here I am at 3:00 a.m...wishing I was asleep. But I get to do a much requested letter this chapter! YAY! Thanks to .315 and clovedies for reviewing. BTW were 6 views away from having 2000 views! You guys rock!**

***Chapter inspired by many people**

**Disclaimer: I only own the pillow I wish I was asleep on (I don't own this disclaimer either I got it from A Year of Hunger Games, it's a good story)**

Dear Katniss,

You changed my life. Once I became a Hunger Games stylist it became my goal to help out the tributes in any way I could. To help acheive that goal I asked for your District this year. I knew District 12 was usually the most afraid of the games. Then I saw you voulenteer for your sister. When you went up to the stage you showed almost no emotion. The only thing you showed was love and bravery. When I got the pleasure of meeting you, I knew I had gain your trust when I made fun of the Capitol. Lighting you on fire was probably one of the best things I have ever gotten to do before. Ok I know that sounds really weird, but it was just so outgoing. I didn't feel like another Capitol person when I did it. Watching you go through your games was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had to say my heart flew the day you won with Peeta. When I recieved the phone call asking for your help your talent I was delighted to. When I made the outfits I tried to go into your head and make what you would make. Not much later after your victory tour I got a phone call informing me about the rebellion. They informed me of the Quell and wanted me to make your Mockingjay outfits. I was more than happy to help take down this cruel Capitol. I remember when you spun around in that wedding dress durning the interviews. You became the rebel you were soon to be when you turned into a Mockingjay. But then came what was probably one of the worst things you ever had to see. You saw me practically beaten to death. I was then later hanged durning your games. But I died happy, I died knowing I was helping. Katniss you were always the daughter that I never had, but always wanted. Stay strong Girl on Fire.

Love Cinna

**A/N: These are finally starting to get longer. YAY! Well not that much longer, but longer than before. Anyways GOOD NIGHT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: CLATO LETTERS! YAY! 2,242 views! YAY! I got nothing to complain about. Thanks to District 3 Tribute (Guest) and as always .315 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by lots of people**

**Disclaimer: .semaG regnuH ehT nwo t'nod I**

Dear Clove,

You are my princess, my hope, my flower in the spring. The way my eyes lit up whenever I heard your name. The way my heart skipped a beat whenever I saw you running towards me. The way my arm would wrap around your tiny waist whenever you needed a shoulder to lean on. The way your soft pink lips felt on mine. I still remember it all. The feelings I had towards you. After you died in the games, I was lost I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to win after you died, all I wanted to do was avenge you. For after your death I traveled the areana looking for Thresh. When it started to storm, I didn't stop. I was determind. One of those many days I came across a patch of clovers. I knew this was the gamemakers messing with me. I looked to the sky, and cried. "KILL ME NOW!" I would shout. "I JUST WANT TO BE WITH HER!" Of course they had me suffer through. I knew that is what you would have wanted to do. I found Thresh hiding in some tall grass. It was one bloody fight, but once I got him cornered I picked up a large rock and said "For Clove." I then hit his head with the rock. I remember when I was tearing apart at the mutts. All I could think is "If this is what I have to go through to get to Clove, then so be it." But fire bitch took mercey on me and shot me. I remember my last few seconds on eart. Only 5 letters came to my mind the whole time. C-L-O-V-E.

Love Cato

**A/N: Awwwww fluff! Review! Please I like getting a lot of reviews! Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I have health issuses. So if I don't update one day, that's probably why. So I'm taking advantage of this and posting a super short letter! Thanks to Minne2910, . , .315, effie12, ahhhhhh, Hilly, OMFG, gru, and ohshitmarvel100. **

***Chapter inspired by... myself! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, and I don't own any of the whacky usernames my reviewers have ;) LOVE YA GUYS THOUGH!**

Dear Katniss,

You bitch.

Brutus

**A/N: OMG HAHAHA I AM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AT THAT! I AM GONNA POST ANOTHER ONE RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE! SO STAYED TUNED IM CATCHING UP!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I JUST POSTED A NEW LETTER GO READ IT! Thanks to no one for reviewing, because it's been like 15 minutes since I posted my last chapter. I want, no NEED 5,000 views, so I can post an extra long chapter! Containging at least 1,000 words!**

***Chapter inspired by hisgirlonfire2**

**Disclaimer: Go read the Disclaimer in my last chapter -_-**

Dear Peeta,

Oh the boy who was on fire, along side with the girl on fire that it. Such an amazing young man, in such an awful situation. Even though I may dress like one of the Capitol freaks doesn't mean I am like them. I never believed in the games. You and Katniss, you brought hope. Not just to the District, but to all of Panmen. You guys gave Cinna and I a chance. You gave us a chance to help you ignite the flame that started the rebellion. Not only did we work hard on your costumes for the 75th Games, but we also worked hard on Katniss's Mockingjay outfit. We were fully comitted to the rebellion. We knew the consequences for our actions in taking part of the rebellion, and every second of it was worth it! You made me so proud, when you took over the Capitol. My spirit saw you getting Hijacked the whole time, and I was devasted. **(I know some of you guys don't read my authors notes, so I interupted the YOU HAVE TO READ THE ONE AT TOP! YOU HAVE TOO!)**But you thought the painful thoughts and memorys. You didn't fight them for yourself, you didn't fight them for Panmen, you thought them for Katniss. When I saw you fighting back those memories, I knew what you had with Katniss was true love. I couldn't bear to send you two into the arena when it was time to. You were laced together in eachothers arms that morning. All of us practicaly sobbed over it. I knew you would both make it out, but I always worried. I was worried that something would happen. When Cinna was killed while you were in the Games, I knew they were coming for me next. But...it was all worth it.

Love forever, Portria

**A/N: So Cinna and Katniss have a special bond. Why can't Peeta and Portria? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have the flu! So my letters may suck for the next couple of days. Thanks to .315 for reviewing twice! **

***Chapter inspired by TONS of people**

**Disclaimer: I only own the medicine i'm taking**

Dear Thresh and Rue,

We have failed you. We didn't keep my promise. Instead we let them kill you. We love you both with all of our hearts. We still remember the tears that were shared on the train. We couldn't stand to send you two to the games. We loved you like you were our own. Rue, we want to tell you that we love you more than the songs you would sing in the fields. You were a brave, strong girl. You showed Panmen that a tweleve year old could make it past the bloodbath. You showed them that you could make it into the top eight! The fire in your eyes was enough proof, but the rest of Panmen just needed a little push. Thresh, we want to tell you that we love you more than the rocks you would throw out of the ways when digging on the fields. You did an amazing job protecting Rue. If we didn't know better we would both say you were both brother and sister. You two have so much love, we love you both so much.

Love Seeder and Chaff

**A/N: TA DA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to .315, Clato4eva888, and Everlark-forever12 for reviewing! Clato4eva888 your review made me laugh my ass off!**

***Chapter inspired by Everlark-forever12**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this!**

Dear Gale,

The past years have been hell! My nightmares get scarier each night. I wouldn't be able to handle them without Peeta. Even though I have 100% mad at you, I still want, no need, you back. I want my old life back to the way it wasa before. I can't get there without your help. I already lost my friends, I lost my family, and now I lost you. Maybe if you were here life wouldn't be as bad. I may act bitter and sour towards you, but that's just how I am. I really need more people to be around besides Haymitch, Peeta, Gresay Sae, and her grandaughter. I go to the woods all of the time. I relive memories we would have there together. Memories we would have when life was just so much more normal. I want those times back. I remember the morning of the day I got reaped. You made me smile with your silly Capitol accent. You were the only person that made me smile that day. I need my best friend back Gale. Please come back. Your family misses you. I miss you. Even Peeta misses you! Please Gale I love and need my brother here. Please...

Love your sister, Katniss

**A/N: I feel to shitty to do a long letter... REVIEW PLEASE! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Bonjour. I am going to update in the middle of the day tomorrow, because I have a sleepover to attend. Thanks to .315, Clato4eva888, Everlark-forever12, cups, and sofiathefirst for reviewing. Sofiathefirst wtf was your review about!**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: Not today, not tomorrow, NOT EVER!**

Dear Rue,

I heard a cry for Katniss. All I could do was run towards the noise hoping to kill Katniss. I never thought I would kill you. I aim my spear at Katniss's heart. I knew by breaking Katniss's heart it would break yours, but it had to be done. Instead Katniss ducked and you took the spear to your stomach. I deserved to die after killing you. I'm so sorry Rue. I'm so sorry. Forgive me one day. Please.

Marvel

**A/N: I am still a bit sick and i'm really tied so I didn't have enough effort to write a good letter. SORRY! Reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to .315 and Person for reviewing! We've hit 3,000 viewers!**

***Chapter inspired by Everlark-forever12**

**Disclaimer: Not in a millon years, not in a thousand years, not in a hundred years, not even in a year, will I own The Hunger Games.**

Dear Effie,

Damn that hair of yours. Just damn. What's wrong with the hair you were when you were born? And, and your skin tone! What are you a ghost! Haven't you heard of a tanning salon! Your lips, they're huge! Your eyelashes, they're as long as a hyena's tail! The dresses your wear, they're awful! It's like your a clown! Then, oh then your heels! What did your feet ever do to you! And yet you can still run in them! Then we have your hats. Your hats, your hats, your hats! Your hats are the worst part of it all! Your as ugly as a monkeys butt, while it's pooping. You can fake it all you want, but I know your just a shallow, hideous, dimwit. If I had a nickel for every time you looked hideous, I would be the richest victor alive! Hell, I'd be richer than President Snow! Stay ugly Effie!

From a Hater, Haymitch

**A/N: Sorry I don't ship them Haymitch and Effie. SLEEPOVER HEAVAN HERE I COME! Review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN! I was asked to spend a second night. Then my friend had a heart break and so we needed to have a "boys suck" sleepover. So I'll have three updates today. OMG :O. Ok thanks to .315, Sofiathefirst, Clato4eva88, and horsegirl0403 (x2). **

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

Dear Prim,

I'm sorry, I almost killed your sister. I was only trying to get Cato out alive. I couldn't help it, I had to protect him. I regret killing every person that I did kill. I thought that if I killed everyone that I saw that Cato could go home. If he couldn't though, then I thought that I could avenge him and go home. I killed innocent people for nothing though. I remember when I saw you get reaped. My heart broke in two. You reminded me of my little brother. When you got reaped, I had second thoughts. I couldn't kill someone like you. I wanted to get you out. Then your sister volunteered. I felt guilty, but I needed to get me or Cato out. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. Please find it in your heart to not hate me. Please find it in your heart to show me some kindness.

Clove

**A/N: I'm gonna update again.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just updated, so go check that out.**

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by lots of people**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book series or the movie **

Dear Cato,

I miss you so much. I miss the way you smile. I miss the way you hold me in your arms. I miss the way you would say my name. I miss the way you would make me laugh even when you didn't want to smile. I wish I could still have your arm wrap around me. I wish I could still intertwine our fingers. I wish you were right next to me so you could make cheesy guy moves. I want to call you names again. I want to make fun of your cockiness. Cato, I'm lost without you. Find your way back to me. I want you to make fun of you. I want you to call me "Clover" and "Princess". I use to hate those names that you called me, but now I miss them. I should have listen to you. It's all my fault that I died. Don't ever blame yourself. That sounds like something you would do. It was a little hazy, but I remember when you held me my last few seconds, begging me not to go. All I could remember when I was dying was the day we met back in District 2. You were 8 and I was 6. We were in the training center, it was my first day there. You came over to me, and started making fun of me for being a new kid. Then I punched you in the face, and told you to stay the hell away. I knew you couldn't stay away after that. Then you told me you loved me when you were 14, and I was 12. Our love story may be over, but it still lives strong for me. I will love you forever Cato.

Love Clove

**A/N: I will update one more time today. Later though. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have updated two other times today, so go check those out. Thanks to .315 and Clato4eva88 for reviewing. Thank you Clato4eva88 for pointing out that I put "Love Cato" in the last chapter instead of "Love Clove". That made my day. **

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: If Suzanne Collins just disappeared out of thin air, World War Three would begin. Just to fight for the rights of the book.**

Dear Clove,

You were the sister I never got to have. I know you hated my arena act, but it was the only way to help us get sponsors. I hated acting like a slut, whore, and complete dumb blonde. If I could go back in time, and fix that I would, because it was never worth it since none of us lived. You were one of my best friends, even though we only knew each other for a few days. I never meant to annoy you in the arena by putting my hands all over Cato. To be honest, I never felt that way about him. I like a boy with brown hair and simple silver eyes. I was only pretending to love Cato, because I know that's what the sponsors wanted, and if that was what was going to keep one of us alive, then so be it. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I only acted the way I did, so I could help my sister. When the bees fell on us, and I heard you screaming, I started to cry, because I thought you were going to die too. I didn't want you to die if I was going to die. I love you Clove, like a sister. I will love you that way forever on.

Love, your sister, Glimmer

**A/N: Almost at 4,000 views! Once we reach 5,000 I will make a 1,000 word long letter! I already know who it's to and from hehe. REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Heeeey, so since I have no letter request I get to make up my own tonight! *gasp :O*. Ok thanks to Clato4eva88 and .315 for reviewing! BTW WE'VE HIT 4,000 VIEWS! Only 1,000 views away from a 1,000 word long letter!**

***Chapter inspired by my dad**

**Disclaimer: smeh.**

Dear Beer Bottle,

You, you sexy bottle. I could just suck you up right now. But, I am a gentleman, so I'll respect you. Now I may be drunk, but I am sure that you are one of the prettiest beer bottles I have ever seen! Oh no, Katniss is here! She's gonna try to take you away! She can't take such a beautiful thing away from me! There I knocked Katniss unconscious with another bottle, now it's just you and me again. I could never let anyone take you away from me. I love you too much. With your sweet taste, and your delicate bottle form, y-y-your perfect! Crap, now Peeta is here. He's gonna start yelling at me for knocking out Katniss, WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO! I know! I'll knock him out too! Stay here baby, I'll protect you. Ok were good. I better hide you before one of them wakes up. But… they know all my hiding spots. Baby, I love you, and the only way to protect you is to drink you. Please forgive me. Maybe you can find some other beer in my stomach, and fall in love with that. No matter how drunk I am, I will always love you.

Love Haymitch

**A/N: OMG LOL! Reviews, please this letter deserves some reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Letter time. I have gotten three request overnight. Wow. Ok so here goes one of them. BTW 4,411 views! Were almost at 5,000 views, and the special 1,000 word letter! So let's get people to view this story! Thanks to .315, hisgirlonfire2, Tanya Reyes, and District 7 Tribute (Guest) for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for my Disclaimer, eh I'll be more creative tomorrow.**

Dear Angeli, **A/N: A.K.A Presidents Snow Granddaughter!**

I'm sorry I put you at such a high risk. When I heard about the final Hunger Games, my heart stopped. It wasn't fair. Then it got me thinking, is this really what we did to all of the Districts? Did we just take 24 kids, that people loved and kill 23 of them? It was a horrible way to show our power. I was so worried that they would make sure you were reaped. You are my angel that always kept me somewhat sane. You wouldn't last a second in the arena. It was then I realized how stupid we were to ever start these games. What were we thinking? Surely we could have thought of another way to prove our power. I was lucky that Katniss believed me when I said that I didn't kill her sister. Thankfully Katniss shot Coin, and there was never another Hunger Games again. Now I'm down here in Hell, thankful that I was able to save the only person that meant the world to me. I love you, and I think I will only ever love you. You were my world, my ever. You are all that matters to me. I'm sorry I left you behind in that cruel world to probably be punished by my actions. I love you to death, and I hope that they find it in their hearts to one day set you free to discover a whole new world of happiness. I hope you escape the sinful past of our country. I hope you escape the sins I have committed. I love you so, so, so much. I will love you forever.

Love Granddaddy, Snow

**A/N: Angelic means angel in Latin, I thought that would be cool to use. I do like me some reviews ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Can you guys please let me fangirl for a minute? OMG! THE SECOND TRAILER FOR CATCHING FIRE! HUMNA HUMNA HUMNA! (That was from spongebob) OMG, THIS IS GONNA BE BETTER THAN THE FIRST MOVIE… I didn't know that was possible! Anyways if you haven't seen it, go to youtube and search Catching Fire Trailer Two! JUST OMG! Thank god .315 always review.**

***Chapter inspired by a mistake I made (Also inspired by Clato4eva88)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the second Catching Fire Trailer **

Dear Finnick,

From my beautiful sea green eyes, to my curly bronze hair, I am perfect! I had one of the tannest tans in all of District 4. Too bad I died. It kills me, not getting to be around Annie. From what I've seen she's around 9 months pregnant with my baby boy. I hope the baby has her eyes, and her beautiful silky brown hair. If the baby looked like me, it would be too much of a reminder of me. I don't want that for her. Stop Finnick, you're ranting! I need to get back on track. This letter is supposed to help the time pass, until Annie joins me up here. Let's point out your flaws Finn. Wait, what flaws? I'M PERFECT! Maybe this letter wasn't such a good idea… Maybe I should go visit my dad, or Mags. I haven't seen either of them since I've gotten up here. I'm too depressed to do much of anything. Ok, this letter isn't working. I think this letter is just making me more depressed. Well I could talk about my charm. Ah yes Finnick, you have such a way with all the ladies. Katniss was a tough one, but I'm sure she came around at some point. You can charm any lady into being yours for the night. Of course I don't remember many of those nights, at the Capitol. I just got myself drunk, and tried to forget. Maybe my charm isn't the best thing to mention. I'm just gonna go visit Mags. She has always helped me out of a depression. Note to self: Never write letters to yourself again.

Love, The Sexy Beast Himself, Finnick

**A/N: So I thought you would like to see how someone is coping with being up in Heavan. I tried to make it sad, heartfelt, yet funny. LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! (a.k.a I'm desperate for reviews)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ~throws a party~ YOU GUYS DID IT! At this moment this story has 5,106 views! It is time for the special letter! I will go back to filling in your request tomorrow! Thanks to .315, Clato4eva88, Glasshousegang716, and erbasaetta (3 freaking times, YOU GO GIRL!) for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by me hehehehe**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many words my chapters are, I will never own the rights to THG.**

Dear Peeta,

You stole my girl. Y-y-you just took her away from me. HOW COULD YOU! I mean she knew me since I was 14! She knew since you were like what 15? When she met me she was 12. When she met you she was 16! I don't understand why she bought into that story. _"I use to watch you walk home every day. Everyday."_ That doesn't make you sweet! That makes you a stalker! You know, she talked about you once, before the games. She said that you threw her one loaf of bread. ONE LOAF! So what, you fed her once. I have fed her a thousand times! You can't survive off bread! You can survive off the meat, I helped her catch. You can survive off of the fish we would get from the lake. HELL, you can ever survive off the berries we would collect. But you can't survive off just bread! You fed only her! I have been feeding her whole family! Not to mention feed mine too! I don't care that you were her hope to not go and kill herself! You still stole her heart! You know while you were away playing lovers in the games, I was working my ass off, making sure we didn't starve! You know, her life was perfectly fine, before _you_ came into it! You know, I have a feeling you made sure you were reaped. Yeah I have a hunch, that you made sure Prim was reaped too! You knew Katniss would volunteer, so you made she Prim was reaped. Then you made sure Katniss was too! It's all your fault! It's your fault that Katniss suffers from the games. It's all your fault that Prim died! It's all your fault that a thousands of people died! It's all your fault that Katniss is with you….. OH KATNISS! I MISS HER! I miss her smile. I miss her laugh. I miss her silver eyes. I miss her brave ways! God I miss her! Ok this letter may be a bit tear stained. If it is, they ARE NOT MY TEARS! You know I remember that morning that Katniss got reaped. Her hair was in that cute braid of hers. She was about to kill a deer. God did she look hot with her bow pulled back. The focus she had on her face was gorgeous. Then it was adorable when she was yelling at me, because I ruined her chance of killing it. Then later that day, I showed her the bread I traded. I bet you made that bread didn't you! Another memory I have of her that is ruined by you! Why do you hate me? What did I do to you! After all I still had a pretty good chance with her after the games. I kissed her in the woods, and she kissed me back! I left that day feeling like a boss! I was there to encourage her to rebel back. You would have coward away! You would have respected the Capitol in your boyish scared way! You never did what was best for her! You almost killed her when The Feast was announced! She went, and almost died, because of you! It pained me to see you hold her, to see you kiss her. When I was being whipped, she was there to save me. She took a lash to the face for me. Would she do that for you? She kissed me when I was in pain. I think she loved me more than she loved you. Then came that damn Quarter Quell. SHE GOT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN! Those damn games! Not to mention, it's your fault that District 12 was bombed. It's your fault all those people died. If you just died it the first games, then we wouldn't have a problem now would we? I purposely didn't go get your family, I made sure they blew up just like the other bombs, because it's what you deserved! You took her from me. You caused her so much pain! You deserved to lose your family. You should be happy that I put pity on Delly, and got her out! When I heard that the Capitol got you, and was torturing you, I had a little celebration party back in my room when no one else was there. I would try to make my moves on Katniss, I would kiss her. I would try to be there for her, but then I realized. Even if she didn't know it at the time she had made up her mind. She loved you, and I had lost my chance. I should have made a move on her, when I first realized I loved her instead of chickening out. I didn't want to force Katniss to love me anymore, after I realized this. I just wanted to make her happy. So I went on the mission trip to save you. I thought if I could get you back, then everything would be better. For her at least. Then you had to go and screw up her life again! You just had to get hijacked, didn't you? Then I had to silently thank the Capitol for a change. You didn't love her anymore! This was my chance. But then I saw the pain in her eyes, the desperation. I knew that no matter what I did, she would never stop loving you. I was a goner. She didn't love me the way I loved her. She loved me like a brother. I wasn't you, and I couldn't change that. It killed me. I still didn't give up though. I tried to reach out to her. The minute I gave up though, was the minute the bombs went off. Those were my bombs. I didn't know they would kill Prim though. I didn't think they would kill people that were in the Rebellion. I thought it would only kill people that were fighting us. I lost my chance once I killed her sister. I could never look at Katniss again after that, without feeling so much pain. Even though I hate you more than any other thing in this world, I want you to make her happy. Please at least give her the love I could never give her.

From a Hater, Gale

**A/N: Damn that was 1,064 words long! It's not easy to write letters that long, but you guys are worth it. You'll get another 1,000 word letter once we get 10,000 views! So keep on reading this story!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I fell asleep without updating! I didn't even realize that I forgot until I had a dream where you all came after me in one of those old fashion angry mobs. Um, thank god for my weird dreams? Anyways thanks to .315 for reviewing!**

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: I post a 1,064 letter chapter, and only get one review! Oh and I don't own THG.**

Dear Haymitch,

This is not a love letter. Although I do love you, it's more like a brother sister love. All we do is argue, but we've gotten each other through all of this all of those years. I helped you when you were too drunk to do much, and well… I guess you never really helped out. You still somehow made my pain easier though. You are just like the brother I never had. You made fun of my outfits, and you always found a way to stress me out. I loved it though. I miss you a lot, and I now realize how stupid those outfits were. I now wear almost no makeup. I threw away all of my wigs and hats. I visit a salon, and got my skin back to my normal skin tone. I don't torture my feet anymore with my heels. If I was someone walking along the street I would think I was from one of the Districts. I can't wait to see you again Haymitch. Maybe I can force the beer bottle you're holding out of your hands. I really have changed a lot. I got rid of my hideous accent, and started acting more like a normal person. I do still care about manners though… but it's just so good to have manners! I saw a doctor about my obsession with mahogany. I am able to own other wooden items, beside mahogany now, so I would call that an improvement. I hope to see you soon, honest.

Love, your sister, Effie

**A/N: Lol, Effie has an obsession with mahogany! XD Could I please get some reviews… they help inspire me. I would also like some more request if you got any. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to .315 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: D:**

Dear Foxface,

Although that isn't your real name, I think everyone in the arena referred to you as Foxface. You were a clever one. I never knew you were stalking me in the arena. When I was camouflaged myself as a rock, I would sometimes see a fiery flash of red. One day you stopped by the river, and you refilled your water. You didn't know I was so close. I could have easily killed you, but I didn't want the games to change me. I didn't want to be another piece in their games. When the games were over though, I realize we all were. The games will always change you, even if you don't kill. I remember picking those berries, thinking they were safe. I thought if I placed them on my jacket, the berries would blend in. I wish I knew they were poisonous, then maybe you wouldn't have had to die like that. I guess it was a good way to die in the end. At least another tribute didn't torture you with their words. At least you weren't mocked during your death. It wasn't a long, slow, painful death. It was short, quick, and easy. I wish no one had to die in the end though. You would have made an amazing victor, if you won. If Katniss, or I couldn't win, I wanted you, Thresh, or Rue to win. Rest in peace Foxface, and stay sneaky.

From, Peeta

**A/N: The cogs in my brain are just not moving tonight. REVIEWS= INSPIRATION! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I hit my head today, and everything is a little hazy, so sorry if this chapter sucks. Thanks to .315 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **

Dear Cinna,

Without your help Katniss could have been a goner. I would have died inside if Katniss died. I would still breathe, but I would refuse to eat. My mother would have had to force food down my throat. I wouldn't sleep, I would have just stared off into space for the rest of my life. My mother would have had to force me to take sleep medication. I wouldn't ever move on from her. I would have had to deal with all the invisible knives stabbing my heart each day. I would have cried every single night. Each one of my tears would have represented the breaths she should have still been breathing. You saved her though. You made sure she got plenty of sponsors. You made sure to resemble the flame that was building inside of her ignite. You showed the world that Katniss Everdeen was a sign, she was a sign of hope. You died making sure she was ok. You died to make sure we all got our freedom. If I had to die, I'm glad I died for others freedom. I walk around with my head held high. When others ask how I died, I respond "I died for Panmen." I hope you do the same Cinna. Thank you for saving my sister. Without your help she wouldn't be down on earth right now, with her husband and two kids. Thank you for everything. You sure have impacted our lives. You were the uncle I never had. I love you.

Love, Prim

**A/N: Like I said, I hit my head and everything is hazy, but I don't have a concussion! Please review people ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I saw "Book of Mormon" tonight. IT WAS SO FUNNY! Thanks to .315 for reviewing.**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Elder Fanfictionlover500, and I would like to share with you the most amazing book! (That's from Book of Mormon)**

Dear Snow,

You killed me. Marvel might have thrown the spear, but you killed me. You could have stopped the games when you became president, you could have saved thousands of lives! But no, you wanted to torture kids by forcing their blood to stain others hands. You wanted to keep the games going, and help the game maker's commit all kind of evil sins. Look where that got you. Now you slowly burn down in Hell. The fire inside Katniss is now burning into you. It'll burn for a thousand years until you finally become a sick pile of ash. You had what was coming to you. You let little 12 year old kids die! You had married couples only have kids, so they could win the games and bring honor to them! You created monsters. The Victors are all murders, no their monsters. But it doesn't matter who the monster is, all that matters is who created the monster. It all comes back to you. You built up each monster with your power, you made their lives living Hell! I for one never hold a grudge, but when it comes to you I always will. I never celebrate someone's death, even if they were the worst of people. I celebrated your death though. Finally people can live in peace. May the Mockingjay haunt your dreams forever.

Rue

**A/N: Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok, not to sound mean, but the last 5 reviews have been from the same person. I want to know, is anybody but .315 still reading this story? Thanks to .315 for reviewing.**

***Chapter inspired by me**

**Disclaimer: Computer: shift, shift, shift, shift, shift, STICK KEYS! Me: o.o**

Dear sexy Bear, Cato

Damn boys those abs of yours. They make me go cray cray over you! LOL, JK! LOL, JK AGAIN! I really do like your body. You can see your muscles right through your shirt. #U_R_SEXY! ROFL, I love you boo boo. I don't care what that Clove bitch has to say about it, you're mine. I miss you boo, why don't you come visit me? It's been like what 2 years? I've tried to come visit you, but it just says that I'm banned from your house, isn't that ridiculous? Come on baby, we can finally be free! I didn't want to have to do this boo, but I'm gonna have to cut you off! Yup you're not gonna get me back until you're crawling, and begging for forgiveness! Well… maybe that's harsh. I'M SO SORRY CUDDLY WUDDLY BEAR! LOL, I miss ya! *Blow's kiss* I know you caught that. I could feel it in my heart! Did you know that you are sexy! But not as sexy as me. You know, I think I need you to kick some ass for me, a lot of people are calling me a "slut" and "whore" for some reason. I don't understand what they mean, but whateves! I'll just unleash my Bear on them! I love you bear bear, come visit me!

Love, with a bunch of hugs, your snicker doodle, Glimmer

**A/N: LOL! Glimmer is desperate! Ok like really is .315 the only one reading this story?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So sorry about complaining last night! I didn't mean to bug anybody, but I think I did. My headache lives on, but I will write for you guys! Thanks to coolcattime, Clatoeva488, and NewbornCrown15 for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by me (let me know if you have a suggestion)**

**Disclaimer: Stop! Hammer Time!**

Dear Rue,

You were such a sweet girl with the most beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't help, but want to lock you up and keep you there, so you could stay safe from all the dangers of our cruel world. Oh Rue, you were the best cousin a guy could ask for. Unlike me, you were fragile and kind in the games. I was nothing but cruel and rough. The games really do change you, Seeder and Chaff were right. When I saw your name up in the sky that night in the games, I just knew I had to avenge you. It was the first time in the whole games that I cried. You didn't deserve to die, you were so young. I should have stuck by your side the whole games, but I couldn't find you after the bloodbath! When I heard Clove talking about you, I knew she had to go. She was allies with the boy that killed you. I made sure her death was awful. I ripped apart the Career she was, I made her beg and plead. I wasn't so lucky though when Cato came after me. I fought hard, I didn't stop fighting. I knew that I had to fight hard for you, but eventually he got me in a tough position. He took a rock, and smashed my skull with it. Just like I did with Clove. I was happy when I died though, because I knew I was going to be with one of my favorite cousins. I love you Rue, I'll come see you soon. Oh, and tell Prim I said hi.

Love, your cousin, Thresh

**A/N: Reviews. Remember this is crappy, because of my damn headache. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey! So my headache is a goner! YAY! Thanks to lovespeeta for reviewing! Hehehe I love Peeta too. **

***Chapter inspired by lovespeeta (cause of your review)**

**Disclaimer: -makes pop sound- I don't own The Hunger Games**

Dear Prim,

_This is me swallowing my pride, writing you a letter saying I'm sorry for that day, and I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I realized what I had when you were alive. I'd go back to December turn around make it all right. I go back to December all the time_. Prim, I only rebelled, because I wanted what was best for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about being reaped. I wanted to end the games, so you wouldn't have to worry anymore. You weren't the only one that was blown to bits, my heart did too. When they talked about having another Hunger Games, but for the Capitol children I knew it was my way of avenging you. I thought the Capitol killed you. Living without you was pure Hell. I never thought my freedom would cause your death. _Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your help, and all I gave you was goodbye. _Then I found out that Coin released the bombs on you. You were trying to help innocent kids, and all she did was kill you for it. Although they were Capitol children, they were still just innocent kids, just like every tribute to ever enter The Hunger Games. I knew she had to die, she wasn't going to save Panmen, she was only to make it worse. I shot her for you Prim. I shot her, because I love you. _Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming. If you lived again, I swear I protect you right. _If you were alive right now, I would never let you out of my sight again. I would make sure you were always safe. I wouldn't let anyone hold your life in their hands again. _I'd go back in time to change it, but I can't. So if you hate me oh so much, I understand. _You know if I could reverse your death I would. I would have made it so I was the one blown up. I would have made sure you would have lived. I tried to save you, but I was too late. If you hate me Prim I understand, I didn't save you in time. I love you little duck. _I'd go back to December make it all right. I go back to December all the time. _I go back to December every time I close my eyes. I love you Prim.

Love Katniss

**A/N: Inspired by song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. I had to alter some of the lyrics so it wasn't a "girl begging for guy back, because she screwed up long song" but more like a "my sister died, because of a bitch love song" Review please!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So I was writing tonights letter, and it turned out to be over 1,000 words… so I'm saving it for my special letter, when I get 10,000 views. I currently have 7,476 views, so you might have to wait a while. Anyways so heres the second letter I'm typing tonight, after spending an hour on the first one, so this is gonna be short. Thanks to Clato4eva888 and Kentwell7 for reviewing. Clato4eva888 AWWWW THANK YOU!**

***Chapter inspired by my sister**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired and lazy to own The Hunger Games**

Dear Buttercup,

Your soft fur, and your amazing green eyes. I love you so much! I remember how I came to name you. I found you as a little kitten, you were sitting in a patch of buttercup flowers. Your golden fur resembled the flower. Even though you were small and weak, you looked like their ruler. When Katniss attempted to kill you, I was a sobbing mess. I was never so mad at her! After much begging though she let me keep you. Even though she didn't love you, I could tell you loved her somewhere in that small adorable body. I'm glad you two are getting along now though, who would have thought that my death would mean you two becoming friends. When I died I swore she was going to kill you. I love you Buttercup. Be good for Katniss, and don't hiss at her too much.

Love, Prim

**A/N: Like I said exhausted, I'll do better tomorrow night? REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: WARNING long authors note. ****READ THE NOTE IF YOU REVIEWED THOUGH!**** I would like to respond to all of your reviews here… I'm too lazy to P.M you guys tonight. PeetasMine (x2)- ok, I think I have a delayed reaction to some of my reviews, that or you posted them all in one day. Sorry **** .315- I understand. I'm going into ninth grade too, and I am FREAKING OUT! It is just nerves though, just remember everyone feels that way before going into high school. It'll be fine. I hope you feel better btw! Clato4eva888- THANK YOU! You are one awesome chick! Tanya Reyes- I totally agree, when Katniss tried to kill Buttercup, that was the only time throughout the whole series that I hated her! So those are my response. Thanks to those people for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by Clato4eva888 (I'll do .315 suggestion tomorrow)**

**Disclaimer: They say that good things happen to good people, yet I still don't own The Hunger Games.**

Dear Cato,

_Grrrrr…..consume the living, consume. _That is all I had ever been trained to do. Just like you, I only had one thing to live for. Sure you had your hot girlfriend to live for, but the only other thing you had to live for were the games. The only thing I had to live for is consuming anything that breathing. You were the best human we have ever ate. Well, let me take that back, you were the _only_ human we have ever eaten. I still remember the processing of eating you like the back of my paw. First we started off with your rich, creamy flesh. The flesh though, was only the whip cream on our sundae. Then we got to the hot fudge… your blood. It was so warm and thick. Then we finally got to the best part of you, your bones. One by one we each ripped them out of your body, chewing them was the ice cream on my sundae. I never thought anything could taste better than those bones, but wasn't I wrong. I saw one of your kidneys, I knew I wanted it to be all mine. I snatched it up before anyone else could get it. It tasted like heaven. Haha… funny cause I think that's where the tribute I'm supposed to be went. Let's see what was his name again? Marvel? Will? Rocky? Thresh? YES! I am supposed to resemble Thresh. I got to watch them scoop out his eyes, just for me. After all I was the biggest of the mutts, I deserved to be such an amazing tribute. The process of them ripping out my eyes and replacing them was painful, but all worth it. It was worth it because I got to eat you.

From, The mutt version of Thresh

**A/N: Disturbing… and somewhat funny. Ummm…. Reviews? **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm sorry, medical issues last night. I'll update twice. One's gonna be short, but kinda funny. Thanks to Clato4eva888, Peetaforever, and Tanya Reyes for reviewing! I would also like to thank you guys for no complaints about not updating yesterday. **

***Chapter inspired my sister**

**Disclaimer: *Disclaimer inspired by my sister**

Dear Prim,

BOOM!

Love, da bomb!

**A/N: Yeah, you know the bomb that killed her. I'm gonna update shortly after this chapter, so yeah be sure to check that out.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I just updated. Nobody reviewed because it's been like 10 minutes since the last update.**

***Chapter inspired by .315**

**Disclaimer: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ I don't own the alphabet either.**

Dear Cinna,

Your outfits were quite a sight. You always knew what style tips to give me. A brave man like you didn't deserve to die. You hated the games along with Haymitch and I. My heart broke in two when I heard about your death. But then my heart was mashed when Portia was hanged. I felt lost after you guys died. I didn't know what to do. Were they going to kill me next? I doubted it, but I was still scared. So I did what no other Capitol person would have ever done. I ran away. I ran until I finally found a safe place out of the Capitol. I hid there and survived off the plants I saw tributes eat in the games. It wasn't perfect, but it was living. Apart of me wishes I stayed, so I could see the outcome. I didn't stay though, I was too scared of what would become of me. Life in the woods changed me though. I didn't have access to all of my makeup or wigs. I realized just how beautiful a person can be without all of that crap. You tried to make me realize that while you were still living, but I was stupid and didn't catch on to it. When I finally regained enough courage to return, the war was in full swing. I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I was scared out of my mind. In the end I ended up in the sea of other people hurrying to Snow's mansion. When the war was over, I was proud of Katniss. I was proud of you too though, because without you she wouldn't have had the strength she needed to fulfill her part as the mockingjay. Thank you Cinna, for everything.

Love Effie

**A/N: There two letters to make up for it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I've been a weekend trip, so that's why I have the short letters. Tomorrow's update shouldn't be too short. Thanks to Clato4eva88, PrincessRue11, and Tanya Reyes (x2) for reviewing! **

***Chapter inspired by PrincessRue11**

**Disclaimer: Don't bother reading this, because you all know that I don't own The Hunger Games**

Dear Madge,

The girl with the golden locks, and sea blue eyes. The girl that bought my strawberries. The girl with all the money and food she ever wanted. The girl who only had me as her friend. The girl who had to die such a horrible, slow, painful death. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid in those games, you and the rest of District 12 would still be bursting with life. This letter isn't about pointing out the fault in our stars. **A/N: Haha, get the reference? **This letter is about giving thanks to an amazing friend. I want to thank you for the mockingjay pin you ever so kindly gave me. Without it the rebellion would have never happened. I know that means your death would have never happened, but 23 other deaths would have happened each year. Think about it this way, if your death never happened, then many other deaths would. I wish I could go back, and somehow save you, I've lost too many people, and now you're a part of the list. I love you Madge, like a sister. Thank you for the shiny gold pin that gave me hope.

Love Katniss

**A/N: Review please, and I'll give you a waffle!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hello. No one reviewed.**

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by .315 (I forgot you requested this!)**

**Disclaimer: I have 10 other fanfictions I want to write, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A DISCLAIMER!**

Dear Gale,

Umm… that was an awkward letter. I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to steal her. I didn't wander into her thoughts and tell her to pick me. I tried to protest when she wanted to eat the berries, I didn't mean to blow everyone in the District up. I'm sorry you've lost Katniss, but I know a strong headed man like you can find someone just as great. Katniss isn't as mad at you as she was before. I'm starting to get her to understand that it wasn't completely your fault. We may not be friends, but we both care about Katniss, and she needs to make peace with you. I'm trying Gale, and I need you to try too. You can't just ignore her. Try calling us each day, one day she's bound to pick up. Try writing letters to us. Heck, try visiting us! I just want her to be happy again, and I know you want her to be happy too. Please Gale… come help her.

Peeta

**A/N: As soon as I get 100 reviews I'm doing a special letter. You'll see what it is. So I need just one more freaking review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. My computer was taken away **

**So I owe you all 4 updates (this is gonna be a long evening…). This letter is a special one, because we have hit over 100 reviews! So this is gonna be like an alternate ending letter. Thanks to Tori-Bird627, Clato4eva888's friend (do you really know Clato4eva888?), Hey, and Hiiii for reviewing.**

***I inspired this chaptered**

***Alternate Ending Letter**

**Disclaimer: Why do so many people have greeting usernames?**

Dear Aloysius, **(HEAD GAMEMAKER!)**

As you know it is now the 100th Hunger Games. It is not only the 100th Hunger Games, but it is also the 4th Quarter Quell. Now last Quarter Quell stroke up a rebellion. It failed, and many died in the process. We need an amazing twist this year. Something special. I had some ideas in mind, and I wish to run them by you. We could send only kids that were involved with The Rebellion into the games, to prove that even the strongest will not survive. We could send them in without a Cornucopia, so we could prove that The Capitol can always take away what they give to you. My final idea is that we only send in kids of the age of 11 or younger, to prove that even the youngest of kids are never safe. I hope you will pick one of my many ideas. Make these a memorable games, make The Districts pay for their sins. I expect great things from you.

From, President Snow

**A/N: So yeah, if you want to use any of those ideas for an S.Y.O.T please P.M me first so I can be aware just in case I want to use any of these in the future. I am about to update here soon.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: No one reviewed, because I just updated like 20 minutes ago.**

***This is a response letter.**

***Chapter inspired by Tori-Bird627**

**Disclaimer: Me- I'm gonna start a rebellion, for the rights for The Hunger Games, WHO'S WITH ME! Da World- … *coughs* insane *coughs***

Dear President Snow,

We ended up keeping our promise, we never lied to each other. When I first met you, you scared me. You were able to kill anybody with a snap of your fingers. Now I realize you weren't a threat, you were a weakness. You didn't scare people, it was your power that scared people. It was easily yanked out of your grasp though. Behind your force field was a scared old man that just commanded others. I don't know why those people would listen to you, but they would for some crazy reason. Snow you are a murder. You are a sick, cruel, heartless, murder! I might have killed other people, but at least I'll never be you. I killed for survival, you killed for pleasure and power. I don't know how you lived with yourself. When you looked in the mirror how did you not feel sick about yourself? How did you not feel guilt for the thousands and thousands that you have killed! How did you not feel guilt for the hell you put the Victors through? I can't believe I ever saw you as a threat. You bring disgrace to your family name. Out of all the people I have ever killed, you're the only one that has deserved to die.

From, Katniss

**A/N: I'm gonna update here soon. Ehhh were 464 views away from 10,000. SMEH!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I owe you one more update after this one. I just updated.**

***Chapter inspired by Tori-Bird627**

**Disclaimer: Insert random Disclaimer here**

Dear Peeta,

The one thing that made going to Hell all worth it, was knowing I left the world with a monster. A monster that could not be cured. They did find a way to cure you though, but there are some days when you flashback to it all, and you want to kill Katniss. _Kill her Peeta, I know you want too._ It's not that hard. You have her full trust. You could strangle her to death with your own bare hands. You could take a knife and stab her while she's asleep. You could go out into the woods, and learn how to shoot. Then you can shoot her in the heart. You could accidently burn her down in the bakery. My favorite way to kill her is, you eating her. You can eat her bit by bit. Rip apart the flesh with your teeth, and then suck on her blood. You could then chew on each of her organs bit by bit, giving her the slowest death ever. Stop denying it Peeta. Katniss is a monster, she was out to kill you. You need to kill her before she hurts anybody else. She could kill Haymitch, or Effie. She could very well kill you or even your future children. Do you want more death to happen? Don't you just want peace for a change? If you do, then I highly recommend killing her before she kills you all.

President Snow

**A/N: ONE MORE UPDATE!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: THANK THE LORDS THIS IS THE LAST ONE FOR TONIGHT! I just updated.**

***This is a response letter**

***Chapter inspired by Tori-Bird627**

**Disclaimer: I've written enough Disclaimers for one night…**

Dear Snow,

I could never hurt Katniss, you're just a full of sin. You feed me lies like your life depends on it. You are correct when you said that I don't want any more deaths, all I want is for you to come back alive, so I can kill you myself. You've caused me the pain of going through the games twice… _TWICE! _You've hijacked me to believe that Katniss is a mutt that's out to kill everyone that is not on the Capitol's side in the war. I don't know how anyone could do that to somebody that is in love. I guess you can though, because you did. I don't understand. What did we ever do to you, to make you so horrible and heartless? Weren't you the mayor of one of the Districts once? Didn't you use to feel the pain and torture of an upcoming reaping? I can barely write you this letter without having an attack. It's people like you that make this world turn to war. It's people like you that cause thousands of deaths. But most of all, its people like you that emotionally scar people. You did physically scar people too, but that could be healed. The scars you left in people's memories though, will never go away. I hope you have a grand old time down there in Hell. It's where you belong.

From, Peeta

**A/N: Wow Peeta was mean. I AM FINALLY DONE FOR TONIGHT SO GOODNIGHT! **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks to The Other Katniss Everdeen and .315 for reviewing! I haven't started high school yet .315, but by the time you're reading this again (a.k.a next Saturday) I will be a nervous wreck, because my first day is that Monday D: **

***Chapter inspired by The Other Katniss Everdeen**

**Disclaimer: I work my butt off each day to make you guys a letter, and yet I still don't own The Hunger Games**

**===READ THIS!=== I have started a new story! Modern day high school Hunger Games! Go check it out!**

Dear Clove,

Your hair flows perfectly down your back. Your deep green eyes shine brighter than all of the others. I can't help but get lost in your gracefulness. I broke all the rules or a Career. I didn't care at all about getting out alive. All I cared about was getting you out alive. As much as I longed to tell you those three little words I couldn't, because you had Cato. I know you guys never officially announced being together, but I could tell you were. You two would always go to bed together, while I took the first shift. Your whole face would light up when he walked into the area you were in. The pain he had for you whenever you received a new scar proved it all. I knew you two were madly. I didn't want to stand in the way of you two, so I learned to keep my mouth shut and just kill. You were in my dreams every night Clove, I dreamed of Cato not being in the picture, and us being together. I love you Clove, I always will. I won't ever act on it though, because I don't want to ruin the happiness you have with Cato.

Love, Marvel

**A/N: I DON'T SHIP THEM! This was a request! Reviews, and go check out my other story!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Ok um funny story with this letter. I orginally wrote it to be letter number 36, but it turned out so damn long I thought that I could save it for when I got 10,000 views, as my 1,000 word letter. So I did (I hope I've gotten 10,000 views!) Thanks to Chelsea Hunger Games Fan and The Other Katniss Everdeen for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by moi and the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked at the cover of The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins name was on it. Last time I check Taylor Swift wrote the song "Enchanted"**

Dear Layla, **A/N: Mrs. Everdeen**

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. _I still remember that night like the back of my hand. I thought it was going to be just another night with my friends. Boy was I wrong. _Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. _Everything that was going on in that room vanished though. I couldn't hear my friends laughing at the same old crummy joke they always made. I couldn't focus on anything but you. A spotlight shone on you, and the rest of the room turned black. Everything moved in slow motion. You shyly walked over with your friends, you kept your head down the whole time. _Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" _Then you lifted your head, your blue eyes met with mine. They weren't any normal blue eyes though, that you would find in the town. No your eyes were special. Yours shone brighter than a million stars. _Across the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me._ When you started to walk over to me I panicked, what could I say to such a beautiful girl?_ The playful conversation starts__, __counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. _I was lucky you started talking, because there was only one thing I would have been able to spit out if I had to start the conversation. _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._ That is all I wanted to tell you that night. _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. _The night was such a beautiful night, it was almost as beautiful as you Layla. I couldn't help but hide my joy as I was walking home. You said that you would meet up with me tomorrow after the reaping. But there wasn't a next day, because Maysilee Donnor was reaped. I knew she was your best friend. I decided to come by your house, I thought maybe I could maybe give you a shoulder to lean on. When I went by though I saw some boy form the Seam. I saw you crying on his shoulders, his arms were wrapped around you in a protective hug. My heart smashed, but I still hoped that maybe he was just a friend. _The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. _I couldn't sleep a wink that night. Questions flooded my mind. Did you love him? Did you love me? Did you feel what I felt when I first saw you? Are we just friends? Are you just friends with him? The next time I saw you was Haymitchs victory party, when we were celebrating his win. It had been around six months since we talked, I was wondering if you had come to forget me. As soon as you saw me at the party though, I knew you hadn't though when you rushed over and gave me a hug. A million apologies poured out of you. I understood though, I knew you needed time. _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. _The amazing events of the first time I met you were all coming back. It was all so amazing though, until that boy came around again. After the introductions he took you to dance. _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. _I felt like I shot. I knew that it was going to take a lot more work to get you into my arms for a dance. I danced alone that night, but I knew that one day, you would join me by my side, and we would dance together. After that night you, me, and Gregory would always hang out together. We were the best of friends. I could tell he loved you, but you were oblivious. We weren't as oblivious though, because we could tell you loved us both. We understood that you needed time to decide. _This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. _I was hoping that our possible romance wasn't over yet. _My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. _You were all I could think about. I couldn't get you out of my head even if I wanted to. _These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you. _I always wanted to tell you that. I never had the courage though, I knew you were confused with your feelings. I didn't want to make it any worse. _Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. _But that was the problem wasn't it? _Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._ You were in love with someone else. I just didn't realize that it was him, until I heard him sing. I knew that I was goner. It wouldn't be me you chose, it would be a man who is worthy of you. It took me years to heal. Once you two got together, I stopped hanging out with you guys. It all became too painful. I couldn't stand seeing him hold you. I would drop down and die if I saw you two kiss. I never did love again. I did the only thing I could do. I found a woman that no man would ever marry, a woman that was desperate. I made her my wife, and had three kids. I always loved you though. I always imagined kissing you, whenever I would kiss her. I'm happy Gregory made you happy though, in the end I think that's what mattered the most to me. You were happy. I could live peacefully knowing you were happy. Until he died, then you got destroyed. I wanted to so badly run to you and gather you up in my arms. I wanted to protect you from all the harms of the world, like he did. I couldn't though, I had accepted the fact that you will never love me like I love you. I couldn't betray myself like that, after working so hard to try to forget you. I didn't come for you, I wish I had. I never did tell you, so I'm telling you now. _I was enchanted to meet you. _Layla I was enchanted to meet such a beautiful woman.

With love forever, Ryder **A/N: Mr. Mellark**

**A/N: That chapter was 1,134 words long, GOD! Thanks for the 10,000 views I hope I got, like I said in the A/N at the top, I originally wrote this to be letter number 36. Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I am in no mood for this, because I just updated my other story, and that chapter was over 4,500 words long and I did it all in one day. I'm almost out of battery on my laptop, so this is gonna be super short, I'll make up for it tomorrow. Plus I'm just too upset to right a real letter tonight. Thanks to The Other Katniss Everdeen and I for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by The Other Katniss Everdeen (sorry it's gonna be so short!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS MY COMPUTER IS ALMOST DEAD!**

Dear Careers,

You thought that the four of you could kill me? Well I wanted to die in my own way at the right time. I outsmarted you all by purposely eating the nightlock.

Foxface

**REVIEW! Shit I hope I post this in time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hey, so yeah. I'm stressing out over high school starting in 6 days tomorrow it'll be five D: I'm trying my best to write good chapters, but the stress isn't helping. I think my chapters will get better once high school starts, so for now the letters may suck. I'm trying my best! Thanks to The Other Katniss Everdeen and Chelsea Hunger Games Fan for reviewing!**

***Letter inspired by The Other Katniss Everdeen**

***This is a response letter**

**Disclaimer: I only own all of the stress that is going through my mind **

Dear Marvel,

You are such a sweet boy. Your letter made me cry. Think about it, your letter made a tough bad ass cry! I showed it to Cato after I was done reading it and he even had a few tears in his eyes. You write with such beautiful words. Marvel I have to say that I do love you, but as a friend. Cato isn't pissed off in the slightest! We're both very touched that you don't want to interfere with our relationship. This will not affect our friendship. You deserve such an amazing girl that will love you back the same way you love her. When you find that girl, I want to meet her. When you put a ring on her finger, Cato and I expect to be invited to the wedding. Marvel, Heaven is full of such amazing women. I know you can find one that is perfect for you. I know you can find one that will be even better for you than I ever would be. See you soon buddy, start searching for that girl. She's out there waiting for you somewhere.

Love your sissy, Clove

P.S. That one special girl for you ISN'T Glimmer

**A/N: Review?**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night (long story) so I have two updates today for you guys. Thanks to Chelsea Hunger Games Fan, The Other Katniss Everdeen, Clato4eva888 (glad your back), Clato4eva888's friend, TaylorTrinket, and Bananas4monkeys for reviewing! **

***Chapter inspired by The Other Katniss Everdeen**

***This is a response letter**

**Disclaimer: It's not fair!**

Dear Glimmer,

What the hell is wrong with you? Umm…. Your kind of scaring me. I don't understand you one bit, and I don't want too. Please just leave me the hell alone. I love Clove with all of my heart, and that will never change. You should die… in a hole… alone… There's a reason you're banned from my section of Heaven. It's because you're a sparkly freak. Leave Clove alone. Leave Marvel alone. But most of all leave me the hell alone! I don't love you! I don't care about you! Most of all I don't like you! You think that you can get any guy you want with that body of yours? Well try again, because you're not getting me! You think you're sexy and irresistible, but I can resist you! I don't want to ever hear, see, or even think about you ever again!

Cato

**A/N: I know it's short, but I tried to make it longer. Reviews before tonight's letter?**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Let's just get this over with, I'm tired. Thanks to The Other Katniss Everdeen, fly on (x9), TaylorTrinket, and Chelsea Hunger Games fan for reviewing! **

***Chapter inspired by Chelsea Hunger Games fan**

**Disclaimer: If Suzanne Collins just dropped dead, I still wouldn't own the books!**

Dear Thresh,

What did I do to you? I didn't kill Rue, Marvel did! If you have a soft spot for little kids then why can't you have a soft spot for 15 year old girls! It's not fair how I died. I knew I was going to die the second I entered the arena, because Cato had to get out. I still wanted to go down with a fight though! You couldn't let us fight it out, instead you made me look weak! I'm a Career! You made me beg for help, you made me beg you not to kill me. All efforts failed though, because in the end you're just as heartless as us Careers. Anybody that kills doesn't have a heart. Sure we still love, but that part of your heart that shows sympathy and mercy is gone. You think that you did the right thing, but all you did was cause more blood, more tears, but most of all you brought more satisfaction to the Capitol. I know it's not easy fighting to the death, but we still let the Capitol win. If I had lived through the games I would have become a rebel, because now I'm just realizing all the sin they're full of. So congratulations Thresh you did what the Capitol wanted you to do. You murder me.

Clove

**A/N: Review?**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Wow, I have a lot of letter request, so it might be a while until I get yours in. Thanks to TaylorTrinket, The Other Katniss Everdeen, Chelsea Hunger Games Fan, fly on, StarsAtNight, and .315 (x3) for reviewing.**

***Chapter inspired by Bananas4monkeys**

**Disclaimer: I need an idea for a fun Disclaimer… anybody got any?**

Dear Snow,

You think you're so clever, with your damn ways. You will never get what you truly want. You wanted Katniss to die in her first games, that didn't work out. You wanted Katniss to convince the Districts of her love, that didn't work out. You wanted Katniss to die in the second games, that didn't work out. You wanted Katniss to die in The Rebellion, that didn't work out. Here's the one that I was able to help with. You wanted Katniss to wear her wedding dress in front of all of Panmen, which still didn't work out. Yes, she wore it on the stage, but it came back to bite you in the ass! You think you can torture the world with your sick ways, but nope. I always have a genius plan. I made sure that that dress would rebel. I made sure that she would once again leave an impression. When I was making that wedding dress, it felt so good to get my sweet revenge! I don't give two shits that it caused my death! I just needed to help. That's what I did. In a way, it's all your fault. If you never hired me as a stylist then I would have never been there to help her in the games. So haha!

Cinna

**A/N: Sorry it sucks, but high school is Monday D: Review?**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Thanks to fly on, Clato4eva888, .315 (x3), Clato and Everlark Forever (I FEEL THE SAME WAY!), and Bananas4mokneys for reviewing!**

***Chapter inspired by fly on**

**Disclaimer (thank you for the idea .315!): I finally own THG! Well not exactly, but I own a copy, so I'm halfway there!**

Dear Katniss and Peeta,

My dearies. I am so proud of you. It took me a while, but I finally realized that the Capitol is cruel! I was so happy to see you both again. This letter isn't to talk about the past though. I want to catch up. I want to let you know that my obsession with mahogany is getting better every day. I still have the one room in my house that is dedicated to mahogany furniture, but not every piece of the wood in my house is mahogany. I am finally putting down my makeup and hair kits. I am letting my inner beauty show. I am trying my best to rid of my horrible Capitol accent, its going ok so far. How's Haymitch? I haven't heard from him in so long! I miss my big brother. Rumor has it that you're having a baby! Do I get to be Aunt Effie? I hope so, oh dear! My cat is using my mahogany table as a cat scratcher!

With much Love, Effie

**A/N: Tomorrow nights is gonna be like a modern day thing. You'll see.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please read this chapter, don't just skip it, because it's important.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I have written for like two months... I still don't own The Hunger Games ):**

Dear readers of the story "Letters",

Umm... so I know this isn't a real letter, but let's pretend it is. I just want to say that high school has been a bitch to me... yeah so there's one reason I haven't been writing. Another reason is I just don't have as much time anymore. If I'm not doing school, then I'm doing homework, if I'm not doing homework, then I'm hanging out with friends. Then I gotta help my older sister pick out a college. And any free time I do manage to have, I sometimes want to just have some me time! And I started a new fanfiction I really wanted to do, and I only ever have time to write that on weekends. So I am making you all an offer. If I promise to keep writing this story, you CANNOT expect a chapter every night! I will probably do one every night during the summer, because I'll have time. But I will continue this story, if you guys are ok with me only writing when I have time. I promise you guys I'm not dead, I'm not abandoning this story, and I'm not putting this story on hold. I'm just really busy. Don't get me wrong even though high school is a bitch, I love it! Just bear with me, and I promise to whenever I'm not busy. Thank you for your understanding (I hope). And check out my other fanfiction too! Oh one last thing. I got an instagram just for my fanfiction. I post sneak peeks of my stories, and pictures of outfits for my other fanfiction on it! Follow me on instagram. The username is i_want_starbucks_fanfiction. I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I've been busy, so sorry for the delay. Ok now I gotta go, because I have to get ready to go to a friends house! (Like I said, I'm busy lately).

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Love,

I want Starbucks


End file.
